The Fandom Games
by Skystarthecat
Summary: 11 worlds, or fandoms, will collide every ten years to battle for a great honor. Who will win the great War of Honor?
1. Prologe

The 11 worlds, once in every 10 years, will collide for the chance to get the greatest honor anyone could imagine. That honor is winning the Hunger Games. Kalos, Hyrule, The Lake, Beach City, Ooo, Gravity Falls, The Forest, Berk, The Galaxy, Elmore, and Hogwarts will collide. The story of the War of Honor is now.


	2. Chapter 1

The announcer was putting names in the large glass bowl and was almost ready to draw. All 11 of the worlds were already there. The people and pokemon, as long with the animals and aliens, were discussing who would be the best for it. As the microphone started to grow louder, they turned to listen. The announcer started.

"From Kalos, Stone, the Dragoneon!"

"From Hyrule, Link, the hero of time!"

"From The Lake, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan!

"From Beach City, Onyx,the Crystal Gem!"

"From Ooo, Finn and Jake, err... some random dudes!"

"From Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel, the Mystery Twins!"

"From the Forest, Torak, the hero who defeated the darkness!"

"From Berk, Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless!"

"From Elmore, errr... Seriously?" He mumbled, "they wont stand a chance.." "Gumball and Darwin!"

"From The Galaxy, Rocket and Groot!"

"And last but not least, Harry Potter from Hogwarts!"

There was a roar of applause. Onyx threw one of her grenades into the air. Harry sent up sparks. Gumball and Darwin just sat eating bacon pancakes with Finn and Jake. Rocket fired his gun into the air. Mabel was hugging Waddles, as usual.

"The games will begin in a week, giving you 7 days to train," Finished the announcer.


	3. Chapter 2, Stone's Story

"Amber, I'm just getting used to being a Dragoneon, now this?" moaned Stone.

"You'll be fine," said Amber. "Besides, you have the support of the whole pack." she gestured with her tail.

"even if you die!" Said Baroness, in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Baroness, now is not the time."

"Whatever." she padded off.

"Whatever happens, you have Sol's and my support. You are the First Dragoneon. I believe in you."

Sol padded toward the two Pokemon. "So, your in the fandom games, eh? I, too, was once in the War, I won of course, or else I wouldn't be here."

Amber softly growled, "Thank you for your modesty, Sol.."

"No prob, sis."

Stone was about to take off when Amber interrupted. "Stone, I want you to have my prized possesion. It is a Zapdos wodden pin that Blade made for me. Blade is very talented, and she will help you with anything you need. I wish you much luck."

And with that, Stone started to head out for the training camp.


	4. Chapter 2, Firestar's Advice

Note: I messed up. Onyx is from Gem Sector 2, not Beach City.

Leafpool padded through the clearing, looking for Firestar's den. She found it and went in.

"Firestar?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should come to the Moonpool tonight. Our ancestors must have some advice for this.. competition."

"I probably should. I'm practically fighting a bunch of twolegs, a badger, and a tree. And the weird winged fox thing.. There are others in the competition, but there are too many to name."

"Okay. We will leave at Moonhigh."

"Okay, see you then."

Firestar was padding off to the Medicine cat's den. "Leafpool? Are you in here?"

"Yea,"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. We should go."

Firestar glanced at Leafpool and went to the pool. He took a small sip, and fell asleep.

"Bluestar? Spottedleaf? Yellowfang? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is I." Bluestar mewed.

"I heard you have a sort of competition, coming up?"mewed Spottedleaf.

"Yes, that is true. I was wondering if you had any advice?I'm going up against 8 twolegs..."

"Are they just kits?" asked Bluestar.

"Some of them."

At this point, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang vanished.

"What do you mean some of them? Your not going up against full grown twolegs?"

"No, I'm not. Its cruel that they do this to kits. About 5 of them are kits."

"Wow. Are there any other cats in this competition?"

"Well, there is one, but hes a kittypet. He won't be a problem."

"My advice is to focus on the twolegs."

"There is also a badger."

"Oh, focus on that, too. May Starclan be with you."

"Thank you."

Firestar woke with a start. He thought about what she had said. He went back to camp at rested. He would need his strength for the journey to the camp.


End file.
